i28 Weeks Later
by CorruptedGamerGirl
Summary: Sam goes to visit her dad in Britain and brings Freddie. Sam's dad tells her about what happened 6 months before they came to visit. Will it start again? Will Sam and Freddie make it out alive? what's happening in Seattle while Sam and Freddie are in Britain being chased around by zombies! DUE FOR RE-EDIT
1. Chapter 1: A Visit To See Dad

i28 Weeks Later

(June 25)

Here is my brand new story! Hope you like it.

Enjoy!

Sam's mom and dad pics are still in my profile: Cameron Diaz and Matt LeBlanc

Sam's POV (they are 16)

In one week I would be visiting my mom and dad. I want my friends to come with me so badly but I only have 2 tickets. Your probably wondering what happened with my mom and dad why they are not here at home with me.

My mom and dad went to go work in another country in a military thing. I now live with my aunt. Mom and dad needed a job and found out they were able to get one in Britain. They thought the job was cool so they told me that my aunt Michelle (A/N: My middle name! Yay! My friend said I should use it for this story. It's also Jennette McCurdy's middle name: Jennette Michelle Faye McCurdy) will be moving in to be my Guardian. Sometimes I would stay over at my parents house, like, I'm going to in a week and when I go there, it feels like I'm really at home.

In a week I would visit my parents and they said I could bring someone. I'm thinking of asking Freddork. We've known each other since we were babies and I was always nice to him until Carly came. I still love Carly, she's my [2nd] best friend, but ever since she came, Freddie was all over her and that got me jealous cause… I'm in love with Freddie. Freddie and I still hang out a LOT without Carly. We would hang out at the park, Groovie Smoothies, my house, his house, anywhere. But Carly doesn't need to know that.

We just finished iCarly also telling the viewers that iCarly wouldn't be on for a few weeks since I won't be here and apparently Carly won't be here either since she's going to visit her Granddad in Yakama for three days.

When Carly went to get snacks I went to ask Freddie the question I hope he says yes to.

"Yo, Fredward can I ask you something?" I asked coming over to him as he types on his computer.

"Sure. Go ahead" He answered.

"You know my mom and dad moved to Britain to work in some sort of military thing to keep a look out for anything bad there, right?"

"Yea" He said looking up at me with a confused looked wanting to know what I'm going to say next.

"Well remember I said I got tickets for the plane to go see them?"

"Yea…"

"Would you like to come with me to go see my parents?" I hope he says yes.

"Um … Sure but I have to ask my mom."

"Then go ask."

"Okay, but can you come too so she doesn't think I'm trying to run away or something since … you know how she is."

I laughed a little before saying "Sure."

"Good." he said and with that we left down stairs. Our parents knew each other since they were in high school and were best friends when suddenly my parents fell in love and had me when my mom was 20 and my dad was 21. I'm sure Mrs. Benson would say yes cause her son would be visiting people she knows.

We went downstairs and Carly was at the fridge. I went toward the counter.

"Hey Carly, we'll be right back, Freddie and I need to talk to Mrs. Benson"

She turned back and said "Okay. But why?" with a confused look.

"I asked Freddie if he wants to come with me to visit my parents." I said simply.

Carly raised her eyebrows at me.

"You asked Freddie?" she asked coming closer to the other side of the counter so we can be face to face.

She doesn't know that Freddie and I have known each other our whole life.

"Yeah"

"Oh. Okay then." she said as she went back to the fridge. I raised my eyebrows at her.

'Weird' I thought to myself.

Freddie and I went across the hall. Freddie opened the door and we walked in to see his Marissa watching the aggressive parenting channel. She's gotten too protective since we were 11 before we met Carly.

"Hey Marissa." I greeted with a smile.

"Hello Samantha." I only let Marissa call me that. She kept begging me if she could call me that cause it it's 'such a pretty name for such a pretty girl'. I gave in.

"Mom? We have to ask you something." Freddie said.

"Okay. What is it?"

"Well, Sam is going to visit Jason and Natalie in Britain again and she asked if I could come too…Can I?"

Marissa thought about this for a moment.

"Hmmm… Sure, but how long will you guys be there so I can know when to expect you guys coming back?"

Freddie turned his head to me with a questioning look in his face.

"Just a month and 2 weeks." I answered looking toward Marissa.

"Okay. I guess Freddie could go."

"Yes!" I said to myself but I think Freddie heard since he looked at me with a smile and a chuckle.

I ran over to Marissa as she stood up and hugged her. "Thanks Mrs. Benson" I said with a smile. And she hugged me back with a smile. "No problem, but promise you 2 will be careful." she said as we pulled away.

"Promise" Freddie and I said simultaneously.

"And also promise that you will call me twice a day and you'll take your tick baths."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Okay mom." He said irritated.

"When will we be leaving?" Freddie asked me.

Since it's Wednesday and I'm leaving a week that means I'm leaving next Wednesdays.

"next Wednesday at 10:00 sharp is when I'm going cause the plane leaves at 12:00 and it takes an hour to get there from here. Will it be okay if I come over Tuesday so I won't have to walk back and forth?" I asked Marissa.

"Sure"

"Thanks" and she headed to the kitchen.

"So, I would start packing if I were you so you could whatever you want before we leave." I said to Freddie.

"How come you don't act smart in school but you're doing just that right now?"

"Have you even seen my report cards cause I get B's and C's but I lie to people because of my reputation."

"All right. Prove it to me."

"I'll prove it tomorrow at school. I gotta go so I can start packing. See you tomorrow." I said walking out the door.

~ONE WEEK LATER~

Freddie and I were packed and ready to go. I cannot wait to see my mom and dad again.

I slept over Freddie's house in his guest room. It was 9:00. I thought maybe we should leave at 10 o'clock so we are certain we did not miss the plane. I got up took a shower in the bathroom that was built in the room, brushed my teeth, and got dressed into a piece sign shirt and skinny jeans with sneakers. I looked at the time and it said 9:17. I went to Freddie's room and the door was slightly opened. I went inside to see Freddie still asleep.

I shook him a little in his sleep. He didn't budge. I came close to his ear and yelled.

"FREDDIE!"

"AAAAHHHH" He screamed.

I laughed at him. His hair disheveled, and him looking at me with his chocolate brown eyes like I was crazy. He looked cute like that.

"What was that for?" he asked me.

"Get ready so we can leave at 10."

"Oh yeah sorry." he said rushing to get out of bed.

"Don't worry, just get ready." I sniffed and smelt one of my favorite scents. I smiled. "I smell food." I said leaving his room.

After Breakfast I looked at the clock on the ceiling and it said 9:55.

"Come on Freddie we have to go."

"Kay" we went to get our luggage and out the door.

"Bye kids, have fun and be careful."

"We will." Freddie answers as his mom closes the door. Then a door opens behind us while we are picking up our luggage.

"Hey guys. You're leaving to Britain so early in the morning?" Carly asked.

"Yea and we can't talk we have to go to get to the plane." I said.

"Ok bye guys, have fun." she said and went the opposite direction to the other elevator.

"Doesn't she have an elevator in her apartment?" Freddie asks.

"yea but I don't know why she's using that one. Let's just go."

After the plane ride we went on a train but first our eyes had to be scanned. A woman came up to us in military clothes and a pony tail.

"Hi I'm Scarlet. You must be Samantha I'm a friend of your dad's." She said

"Hi" I said as we shook hands.

(A/N: Scarlet is in my profile. She is from the movie.)

"Is this the friend your dad said you'd be bringing?" She asks looking at Freddie then back at me.

"Yup. This is Freddie."

"Hi" he said.

"Hello and welcome to Britain" she says to him.

"Thanks"

"Okay now another worker and I will have to check your eyes to see if you have any type of disease or anything.

She lets us sit in a seat in front of these small machines to scan our eyes. Freddie has another person working on him.

After that we went on the train. It took 20 minutes to get there. Everyone got out and I caught site of my dad.

"DAD!" I yell and start to run Freddie following me.

"Dad!" I say as I hug him tightly while smiling widely.

"Hey Princess. Hey Freddie"

"Hi" Freddie says.

We go to dad's apartment in the building and I head straight to my room.

"Come on Freddie!" I say running.

He comes up to me and I show him to my room. I guess my dad picked up our luggage while in the plane because they are on our beds. Yup Freddie and I are sharing a room. But at least the beds are separate.

"Sam!" I hear my dad call.

I come up to him Freddie still in the room unpacking.

"Sam. There's something I have to tell you. Sit down." oh no. whenever someone says 'sit down' that means they're going to say something upsetting.

I sit down on the couch. "What is it dad?"

"Um… I don't know how to tell you this…" he sits down. I could see the tears in his eyes. Oh no. "But you won't be seeing your mom anymore."

I furrow my eyes.

"Why?" I ask in a shaky voice.

I hope nothing bad has happened to her.

I know it's too slow but you have to wait for the undead to come.

I hope you're excited for the next chapter!

~Beautiful Nightmare


	2. Chapter2: Sneaking Around

i28 Weeks Later

(IMPOTANT: Story is mostly in Sam or Freddie's Prospective so you might find some parts missing that were in the movie)

Previously on i28 Weeks Later…

"Would you like to come with me to visit my parent?"

"Sure"

"Bye kids! Have fun and be careful" Mrs. Benson says waving.

"DAD!" Sam yells rushing to her dad. "Hey Princess!"

"Sam. There's something I have to tell you. Sit down." Jason says. Sam sits on the couch across from him.

"What is it dad?"

"Um…I don't know how to tell you this…but you won't be seeing your mom anymore.

"Why?"

~NOW~

~2:00pm~

General POV

"Why won't I see mom anymore?" Sam asks Jason who still has tears in his eyes.

Freddie is listening through the other side of the door to his and Sam's room.

"I'll start from the beginning."

~Flashback~

Jason's POV (will be a little different than the movie)

We were eating dinner. We were hiding in a trailer with your grandparents and 2 friends of ours that we met. We wanted them to see you, but I guess…now they can't.

We were eating dinner when a little boy was banging on the door. Your mother went to open the door quickly so what we were hiding from wouldn't come in.

We let the boy eat some food. I guess he was really hungry since he ate with his hands, fast.

One of our friends, Maria (A/N: I don't remember what the blonde hair girls name was in the beginning of the movie so I made it up) went to look outside when a person began frantically banging on the door. It had blood red eyes, full of hunger.

The person broke the door down, fell on top of Maria, and bit her. All Maria's blood was spread on the floor. Our other friend, Bobby, (Don's friend in the beginning of the movie. I also made his name up.) Shot the person on her with his shot gun and Maria fell on top of him. She opened her eyes and they were red, like the woman who bit her. She tried to bite bob too but he threw her off and shot her in the head. I took your mom and the boy to the room upstairs. I didn't know what happened to your grandparents. I just saw them go to the basement, I think.

So, I took your mom and the boy upstairs and we tried to hide somewhere when we heard banging on the door of the room we were in. They knocked the door down, again, and it was like we were playing tag or something. I didn't see where the boy went. He wasn't in the room anymore. I also lost your mother. I ran out the door and outside. I kept running and when I looked back I saw your mother through the window. When I was going to run back over there, risking my life to save her for how much I love her, it was like she was pulled away from the window (Sam has tears in her eyes now and so does Jason). The people that were doing this were zombies.

"**I thought people who die stay dead. Not like in movies when they come back from the grave." Sam said.**

"**Well, there was a disease spreading around."**

Anyway. I went running to the boat trying to not cry for what I saw. Then when I looked at the left side of me there was, like, a mob of zombies trying to get to me. I found bobby at the speed boat and he said for me to hurry and get on it. I jumped in and the zombies came. I was trying to kick them away since it was the only thing I could do. We were moving a little but the zombies were able to get in the water. They got bobby and pulled him in. We reached for each other's hand but he was pulled in the water and the water was turning red from his blood. He came back up and tried to get to me but I started the boat again and started kicking him off. He fell and I rode off crying all the way here.

Sam…Your mother… (He started whimpering) I think she's d-dead.

~End of Flashback and end of Jason's POV~

Sam was crying hard because what happened to her mother and she doesn't know what happened to her grandparents. Freddie came out and sat next to her. He pulled her into a hug and she cried into his chest. He rocked them back and forth.

"I'm very sorry about Natalie." Freddie said to Jason.

"Thank you."

~7:00pm ~

A man was watching to see if anything was wrong in the apartment buildings. A rule they have is to always keep the curtains opened in the bedroom and living room. He made sure everyone was all right. He also caught sight of his friend's house and saw his friend's daughter jumping on the bed and probably her friend getting in the other bed.

~Back to Sam and Freddie~

Sam and Freddie were ready for bed. Sam started jumping on the bed glad that she's back with her dad but still upset about her mom and the rest of her family.

Sam and Freddie went to bed but Sam couldn't sleep. Neither could Freddie.

"Freddie?" Sam asked while staring at the ceiling. "Are you still awake?"

"Yeah. I can't sleep." he said also staring at the ceiling. "Are you okay?"

"I'm worried of forgetting how she looks like." She said now looking at Freddie who is now looking at Sam.

~Next Morning. 6:00am~

"I can't believe I let you suck me into this." Freddie said.

"Shush. We can't let anyone see us." Sam said

"Where exactly are we going anyway?" Freddie asks in a whisper.

Sam turned her head behind her to look at Freddie. They were hiding behind a huge wall outside.

"My old house in Britain that I stayed at whenever I come to visit."

Sam looked back to see if there were any guards. There was one but he was facing the other direction not paying any attention to Sam and Freddie. Sam started to run across. Freddie noticed and followed her.

Next thing they see they are on top of a big pole crossing over it holding onto the gate in front of them for support. Two guards were on the other side of the gate. They climbed over the gate about fifteen feet away from the guards and started running on the side walk. Little did they know what they would find in Sam's old house.

They thought they wouldn't get caught by a guard but they didn't know that one was watching them. The same guard who was watching the building the other night.

"Base commander pick up, we have two strays that just slipped out the north gate." Doyle says.

"Stray dogs?" the guy on the other line asked.

"No. Puppies."

Sam and Freddie kept running and laughing and having fun.

They saw a motorcycle that you use to make a delivery.

"We could use those to get to my house." Sam said

"Yeah if you had keys."

Sam looked at the Pizzeria in front of her.

"Wait here." she said.

Sam walked in and covered her nose when a bad smell hit her. She walked round back and saw someone lying on the ground. She went closer. She went in his pockets and found keys and a surprise visit from a few Beatles. She ran out muffling her scream since her hand was still covering her mouth and nose.

She came out.

"Let's go." she said to Freddie.

They got on the bike and Sam rode the bike because she knows where her house is.

While Sam was riding they saw how destroyed the place looks.

2 minutes later they are in front of Sam's parent's house.

They go in.

"Nice place." Freddie says.

"Thanks but it looks pretty bad. Worse than the last time I was here." Sam says. "I'm gonna go pack some of my stuff."

"Kay." Freddie answers.

(A/N: Changing the scenery to Sam's room instead of wherever Andy was and found his mom.)

Sam goes in her room. She finds a backpack and stuffs things that she needs. She hears something behind her. She sees her old bed moved a little. She saw a shadow. Sam went closer and saw a woman. She had blonde, wavy, shoulder length hair. She also had a blue eye and a dark green eye. 'Just like my mother's eyes' Sam thinks to herself. The woman comes out from behind the bed.

"Mom?" Sam says with wide eyes.

"MOM!" she yells and runs to her mother, embracing her in a tight hug.

"Mommy." she says again whimpering. Natalie hugs her daughter back. (A/N: Sam's room is in my profile along with Sam and Freddie's outfits during the whole thing.)

Natalie started squeezing her daughter. "Mom. Stop it your hurting me." Sam eventually got out of her mother's grip and heard Freddie scream her name.

She ran out the house to see the guards surrounding her house. Freddie came from behind her and put an arm around her. The helicopter made the wind harsh causing Sam's hair to whip around her face making it a bit hard to see cause of how much of long hair she has.

The guards went in her house. A guard named Flynn talked into his earpiece. "Doyle. We got the puppies."

They were brought back to the building but put into a room with a maxi-glass window. (A/N: some videos are in my profile along with a link to see the MOVIE! WOOOO!)

Flynn starts talking to Jason on the walkie-talkie. "We found your daughter and her friend."

"Good. Are they all right?"

"Yea. We also found your wife."

Jason's face turns to shock, but inside he is happy to hear those words.

"What?"

Sam and Freddie stay in the small room for about 5 minutes until Jason comes in the room on the other side.

The guard pressed a button.

"Can they hear me?" Jason asks the guard.

The guard nodded.

"Sam why did you sneak out? You could have just asked." Jason says.

Sam ignores his question.

"You said you saw her die." Sam says.

"What?"

"You said you saw her die." Sam repeats louder, now standing up and walking over to the glass.

"Sam, I didn't use those words. I said I think she died. I didn't think she would still be out there."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"I want to see her." Sam finally spoke up.

Jason nodded. "Sure. I'll just go ask Scarlet if she's done taking tests on your mother." with that he walked out the room.

Freddie gets up from the small bed in the room, walks over to Sam, and hugs her.

"I'm glad you found your mom." he said rubbing her back. "You okay?"

Sam sniffled. "Yea. I'm fine." they sit down on the bed and an awkward silence fills the room until Sam spoke again.

"Um…Freddie?"

"Yea?"

"Do you really hate me?"

Freddie raised his eyebrows. "Why would you think that?"

"Oh I don't maybe it's because you always say 'I hate you' all the time." Sam said sarcastically.

Freddie looks down at the floor.

"Oh. Well… I never hated you. If I hated you then I would never hang out with you. But I do, which means I don't hate you." Sam smiles at this. "Do you mind if I ask if you hate me?" Sam looks back up at Freddie.

"I never hated you and I never would. You're my number 1 BEST friend and you always have been since we were only babies." Sam finishes with a smile. Freddie smiles too looking up at her but then it fades.

"If you never hated me then why did you start being mean to me?"

"To be honest with you… I was jealous because…I was afraid of losing you to Carly and I guess I did anyway since you're all over Carly." She started feeling sad and having tears in her eyes, but hiding it by turning away. She didn't want to lose Freddie. She also loves him so much she can't even explain it.

"Sam…" Freddie started as he hugged her. "You never lost me. And you never will. Unless you want to lose me one day."

Sam shook her head. "Never."

"Good. And Sam? I have to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"All right. Sam. I l-li-" Freddie was interrupted by the sound of a scream and blinking lights.


	3. Chapter 3: First Attack of The Infected

i28 weeks later

(plz write reviews. And plz tell other people about this story if they like iCarly and 28 weeks later)

"Sam…" Freddie started. "You never lost me. And you never will. Unless you want to loose me one day."

Sam shook her head. "Never."

"Good. And Sam? I would like to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"All right. Sam. I l-li-" Freddie was interrupted by seeing the blinking lights.

The Guard got up from reading a magazine or whatever he was doing and pressed a button so he can be able to talk to the 2 teenagers inside. "Everything's fine. Don't worry. I'll be back in a moment."

"What do you think is happening?" Sam asks

"I don't know." Freddie answers. They both move towards the glass. Waiting.

20 seconds later the guard comes back. Not as himself. He runs towards the glass with red eyes rawring in hunger. As this happened while he was trying to break the glass, Sam is in shock and Freddie is screaming and pulling a screaming Sam away from the glass.

Then they heard a gun shot. The zombie guards blood splattered all over the glass since the bullet shot through it's head.

Sam and Freddie calm down but still in shock, Freddie still holding on to Sam, breathing heavily with her. The person that shot the guard was Scarlet.

Scarlet opened the door to their room. Checking if anything was in there before asking if they were okay. They were to shocked to answer. Scarlet grabbed both of their hands.

"Let's go." Scarlet said as she took them by their arms and pulled them out into the hallway and into a bunch of people trying to escape from hearing the ringing alarms.

Everyone was pushing and shoving. The three were stopped by another guard.

"These kids are with me." Scarlet said. "it's incredibly important that they are kept protected. I need to get them out of here immediately.".

"Miss. No exceptions it's a code red." the guard said trying to talk over the crowd.

"I know what it is. These kids are with m-" Scarlet was interrupted by not feeling anyone holding her left hand. "SAMANTHA!" Scarlet called. "SCARLET!" Sam screamed as she was being pushed away from Scarlet and Freddie. "SAM!" Freddie Yelled.

No Answer.

Sam was being forced down the stairs. You can barely see in it because the light became red. Sam started breathing heavily.

Sam was finally pushed into a garage where she can see little more better. There was still a huge crowd of people around. She went on top of a car to see people all over the place. She heard someone yelling at another person and turned her head around to see it was a lady yelling at a guard who was closing the double doors. "IT"S FOR YOUR PROTECTION." the guard yelled before shutting the doors close.

The people were acting like wild animals. They wanted to get out.

Sam started running threw the crowd until she was away from everyone near another set of double doors that were closed. She sat down against the wall about 5 feet away from the doors. She was tired. She feels sorry for brining Freddie here. She doesn't want anything to happen to him. For probably the first time of her life she was scared. There was an announcement going on but nobody could here over the yelling. The emergency light came on.

The guards were getting in position in case anything was to happen. A man spotted Sam against the wall, wondering if she was okay.

Sam heard the double doors, near her, shaking. She turned her head to look at it. She stood p slowly, the man doing the same looking to see what she's doing. The shaking kept going as she walked at least 3 feet away from it. Then she saw the man's light face the window and was terrified by what she saw.

Her dad.

He had blood dripping from his mouth and had horrible red eyes. "dad." Sam said in a whisper. Her 'dad' started banging on the doors frantically and apparently …the doors weren't strong enough anymore.

It swung open. Sam was in shock she couldn't move. Her legs wouldn't let her. When her zombie dad started running towards her she was then able to move her feet so she started running away from him as he was chasing her until he saw the other man and ran towards him instead. She tried pushing through the crowd again. Jason started going to anyone he could get to and started eating them. Some of them waking up and doing the same. It became a Bloodbath in the room. Everyone turning in to zombies and eating each other. Sam was climbing on top of peoples heads (literally) trying to get out of there. She was able to get to another car and opened an air vent that happened to be there and climbed in. The people were still eating each other. Eventually they got the entrance opened and ran out the building.

~Night time~

Sam, still in the vent, covered her ears trying to block out the noise of the people screaming and dying while crawling away in the vent.

"Only target the infected." a guard on his post said into the walkie-talkie. Everyone ran outside screaming, running for their lives. The guards on their posts trying to shoot the infected. Freddie and Scarlet were far in front running down the stairs outside and into a safe place in the building filled with boxes and plastic. The guards knew right away not to shoot them since they know Scarlet cause she works there. Doyle, also in his post was getting ready to shoot like the other guards as the people and the infected came into view down the small case of stairs where Scarlet and Freddie passed. "Watch out for the friendly's. Watch out for the friendly's." another guard said to all the other guards including Doyle that were on their posts. (There was a boss inside the building watching the people through the cameras).

Doyle began to shoot with the others. Other guards were complaining about how they can't get a shot at the zombies. Some guards actually shot some of the innocent. Doyle found a group of zombies as was said through his walkie-talkie and shot them. Their blood squirting out of their bodies. (if you want, you can put the 1st theme song on. It's in my profile.) "Shoot everything. We've lost control." the boss inside the building said, still watching everything.

They started shooting as much zombies as they can. Some shots were even bouncing off a vent sticking up from the ground.

"All units, all units this is medical commanding officer Ciara Leama." Scarlet says into her walkie-talkie, still in the room her and Freddie found to be safe from the zombies. "Please be on the look out for a teenage girl age 16 named Samantha." Freddie was getting very upset about to cry. He didn't want to loose the girl he loves. "If she is located she must be immediately evacuated from the contaminated zone."

Freddie turns to Scarlet. " We have to find Sam. We have to find her!" Freddie whispered/yelled to Scarlet slightly shaking her shoulders, tears coming out of his eyes.

"okay okay. We're going to find her. I'm gonna get you out of here. I'm gonna get you Both out of here." Scarlet said also scared. "Trust me." Scarlet pulled Freddie into a hug as he sobbed on her shoulder.

(if you're listening to the song and it's not at 0:31 yet, put it on 0:32) The vent leading outside was being knocked open. When it opened, Sam came up. She looked around. She also looked at the soldiers shooting at the crowd. She gets out of the vent.

"Target everyone at ground level. No exceptions." a guard says into his walkie-talkie. Doyle hesitates. He doesn't know if he would want to take lives away from the innocent. The zombies are already doing just that. Doyle keeps thinking of what to do. Soon…Doyle starts to shoot. All guards are shooting wherever they can. Everyone dying whether they are innocent or not.

Sam is walking around terrified just wanting to go home. She has a terrified and sad look in her face. She's scared to death. People were bumping into her also.(put the song at 2:11) When they bump into her she gets even more scared thinking they were going to eat her too. "KID! OVER HERE!" she hears someone say while that person was waving his arm for her to get in. Then…a zombie stops right in front of her. it's eyes looking at her hungrily. She's paralyzed. Couldn't move. Suddenly she heard another gun shot close to her. Blood splattered on her piece sign shirt and cheek. It was Doyle that saved her. From his post. Sam starts running. Doyle feels happy about himself but hopes the other soldiers don't catch her because he thinks that that teenage girl is who Scarlet mentioned. Sam runs towards where the other person was calling her. Doyle watches her as she runs there making sure she gets there safe. "TAKE 'EM OUT!" a guard yells.

"Doyle! AAAHHHH!" A guard screams. Doyle turns around to see it's one of his friends that was being attacked by 2 zombies. Doyle shoots at the zombies and his hesitates as he shoots his friend. He curses to himself looking at his friend's dead body. More shooting is heard. (song should end here but you can keep listening to it if you like it.) Doyle curses again and walks away. On the ground level you can see hundreds of dead bodies lying on the floor. Everyone that was outside…was dead.

Sam was walking around the room. There were a veracity of boxes stacked everywhere with sodas and probably more. She goes through the aisles as the other people in there are blocking the windows. She hears shooting still going on outside. She keeps walking and see's 2 people that look familiar.

"Freddie?"


	4. Chapter 4: Trying to Escape

i28 Weeks Later

(YAY! I was able to put the link to the MOVIE in my profile! WOOOOO)(I do NOT own anything. Except the parts I made up.)

~Previously~

Sam is walking around terrified just wanting to go home. She has a terrified and sad look in her face. She's scared to death. People were bumping into her also. When they bump into her she gets even more scared thinking they were going to eat her too. "KID! OVER HERE!" she hears someone say. Then…a zombie stops right in front of her. She's paralyzed. Couldn't move. Suddenly she heard another gun shot close to her. Blood splattered on her piece sigh shirt and cheek. It was Doyle that saved her. From his post. Sam starts running. Doyle feels happy about himself but hopes the other soldiers don't catch her because he thinks that that teenage girl is who Scarlet mentioned. Sam runs towards where the other person was calling her. Doyle watches her as she runs there making sure she gets there safe. "TAKE 'EM OUT!" a guard yells.

"Doyle! AAAHHHH!" A guard screams. Doyle turns around to see it's one of his friends that was being attacked by 2 zombies. Doyle shoots at the zombies and his hesitates as he shoots his friend. He curses to himself looking at his friend's dead body. More shooting is heard. Doyle curses again and walks away. On the ground level you can see hundreds of dead bodies lying on the floor. Everyone that was outside…was dead.

Sam was walking around the room. There were a veracity of boxes stacked everywhere with sodas and probably more. She goes through the aisles as the other people in there are blocking the windows. She hears shooting still going on outside. She keeps walking and see's 2 people that look familiar.

"Freddie?"

* * *

~Now (While the soldiers were still shooting)~

"Freddie?" Sam asks as she walks slowly towards them.

The boy looks up. "Sam." he stands up slowly. "Sam!" He yells as he runs toward her and pulls her into a hug as she started to sob into his shoulder.

The man that called for Sam to run over to the place he was hiding, was done blocking the windows. "This is madness." he says (his name is Sam in the movie but I will be calling him Michael since he looks like a Michael. Hehe =) ).

"They're shooting everybody." an old lady said.

"it makes no sense." Some other man says.

"It makes perfect sense." Scarlet said walking over to look through the other windows that were not blocked. "it's code red."

Sam is sitting against a stack of boxes. Her legs up against her chest, her arms wrapped around them. She sobs into her knees.

"Sam?" Freddie asks. "are you okay?"

Sam looks up. Her face tear stained. She shakes her head. Her long blond curls slightly swaying as she does this. "M-m-my D-dad…" she whimpered. "H-h-he's d-dead." she starts to cry more. Freddie's shocked. He went over to Sam and wrapped his arms around her. Sam leaned her head against his chest. "I have no one left." Sam said calming down. "I have nobody." Freddie was still in shock but not as much that he can't speak.

"Sam that's not true." He said shaking his head.

"what?" Sam said now looking up at him with 'the gorgeous blue eyes' as Freddie calls them.

"You have me. I'll always be with you no matter what."

A tear fell from Sam's eye as she heard what he said. She looked back down and held him closer, not knowing what to say to that. Freddie did the same.

"Step 1: Kill the infected." Scarlet started. "Step 2: Containment. If the containment fails…Step 3: Extermination. Now they won't stop until everyone is dead."

"So what do we do?" Michael asks. "I mean, I'm not sitting around here to get exterminated. We got to get out of here."

"We don't want to get out through this door. Or we will be infected." one of the men said.

"Well you don't have a choice my friend." They heard someone say. They turned around to see who it was. "Right now it's dark out there. Snipers can't see through their night scopes." (A/n: when he says snipers, that means they are talking about the soldiers.) "At least we have some limited cover. If your not gonna wait 'til the sun is out…you're as good as dead." Doyle finished. Scarlet spoke next.

"Who are you?" She asks in a threatening ton.

"Sergeant Doyle. Top unit." he answers.

"why aren't you at your post?"

He hesitated a little. "Why aren't you?" he asks "I guess you can do whatever you want but um…I'm gonna get the fuck out of here." He turns to leave. "You coming?" he asks. They follow him out the back door. First Sam, Freddie, Scarlet, Michael, the other man, and the lady. Doyle turns to the kids. "all right listen. You guys look at me and only me. You run when I run. Okay?" Sam and Freddie nodded their heads. He turned back around. "Ready?" He asked "Let's go." he walked fast and the rest followed him. They stopped in front of some other place. Doyle used his gun to look through the scope to see if anything was there. He told them to stay before he ran slowly around the place they were. "Doyle. Come in." He heard Flynn say through his walkie-talkie. " Yeah?" Doyle asked. "Doyle where the fuck are you man?" Flynn asked. Doyle waved the his hand signaling for the others to come towards him. "I'm on ground level: District one."

"Shit" Flynn whispered to himself. "What te fuck are you doing there? Listen to me you got some serious shit comin' your way."

"We already got some serious shit."

Doyle and the others were hiding behind a wall.

"No. I'm not fuckin' playin'. This is worse. The air cast, they just got their orders. They're fire bombing district one."

Doyle got scared a little. But tried not to show it. "That was fast." he said into his ear piece.

"it's getting out of control. They're taking no chances. So unless you are out of the target one, you are getting' cooked. You got me?"

"How long do we got?"

"They're all ready on their way. You got 4 minutes tops. Now listen. Got some serial landing ground that reaches park. That's the pick up point. Got it?"

"Be back in touch" Doyle answers.

"Doyle, you better fucking be." and that was the end of their conversation.

Doyle now speaks to the group. "all right look guys we gotta run okay? So stay low and stay fast kay? Let's go." They start to run following Doyle wherever he's going. They hear a gun shot and it goes through the man heart. (A/N: the other man that I don't know the name of) Doyle yells to get back. They run behind the other place and a bullet goes through Scarlet's leg. You can see Michael crying as he is behind Doyle

Now it's only Doyle, Michael, Sam, Freddie and Scarlet. The others were shot. Doyle gives Scarlet a bandage to wrap around her leg. He slides down to the floor, against the wall. He takes out a mini mirror. He tries to see the person shooting, using only the mirror so he won't get shot. He see's a figure trying to shoot at them only for a second before it was shot out of his hand by the figure. Freddie is holding Sam from behind, keeping her close to him, away from the shooting soldier. Doyle slides back up. He turns a little to look at the figure to see if he left but he was still there. Doyle steps back before getting shot. He turns to Michael who is sobbing a little still. "What's your name?" He asks him (He answers 'Sam' but since there is another Sam, Remember I named him Michael) "Michael." He answers while sobbing.

"Hey Michael." He greets. "You see that doorway?" He asks Michael, pointing to the door. Michael nods his head. "I need you to run. As fast as you can in a zigzag okay?"

Michael is as scared as Hell. "You want me to be bate?" he asks. "Look he's going to take shots at you but he's gonna miss. He's going to expose his position, I'm gonna shoot and I'm not gonna miss."

Michael shakes his head. "You're out of your fucking mind. There's no way I'm going out there.

Freddie feels Sam struggling for some reason. "Stay back." He says to her.

"in 2 minutes you are gonna die. You okay with that?" Doyle asks. Michael shakes his head 'no'.

Doyle hears Freddie scream " NOOOOO". He turns to see that Sam ran, following his instructions that were given to Michael who didn't listen.

'I am NOT going to be burned alive.' Sam think's to herself as she runs Zigzag.

* * *

Wow. What do you think is going to happen next?

Stay tuned for more i28 weeks later to find out.


	5. Chapter5: Freddie's Feelings

i28 Weeks Later

~Chapter 5~

Hey Readers! Thanks for the reviews I got. I Loved Them SOOOO Much. But it would be nice to get more reviews.

Anyway…here's the 5 segment to this story!

~Previously~

"What's your name?" Doyle asks the man still sobbing..

"Mic-chael." He answers while sobbing.

"Hey Michael." He greets. "You see that doorway?" He asks Michael, pointing to the door. Michael nods his head. "I need you to run. As fast as you can in a zigzag okay?"

Michael is as scared as Hell. "You want me to be bate?" he asks. "Look he's going to take shots at you but he's gonna miss. He's going to expose his position, I'm gonna shoot and I'm not gonna miss."

Michael shakes his head. "You're out of your fucking mind. There's no way I'm going out there.

Freddie feels Sam struggling for some reason. "Stay back." He says to her.

"in 2 minutes you are gonna die. You okay with that?" Doyle asks. Michael shakes his head 'no'.

Suddenly, Doyle hears Freddie scream " NOOOOO!". He turns to see that Sam ran, following his instructions that were given to Michael who didn't listen.

~Now~

Doyle hears Freddie scream " NOOOOO!". He turns to see that Sam ran, following his instructions that were given to Michael who didn't listen.

"SAMANTHA!" Scarlet screamed.

As Sam was running, gun shots were heard. Doyle got his gun in position. He shot some bullets at the guard, as the guard was still shooting at Sam, who was still running. Most of the shots fired at Sam were about 2 centimeters near her feet.

When Doyle finally shot the guy, Freddie ran straight to Sam. Before he got there Sam stopped running and lent against the wall. She turned her head to the right she saw her [dead] father staring at her. Freddie finally reached her.

"Hey, You okay?" He asked her. She nodded still looking at her father.

Doyle and the others ran up to them. Doyle came up to her.

"Good work kid." he says and walks away signaling for everyone to follow him.

They run up to a gate and start to climb it. Doyle cuts the wire things that are at the top.

They jumped off and started running. Doyle noticed the helicopters before he jumped off. As they ran, the people in the helicopters threw fire bombs. They threw it wherever they can in Britain, Every building burning down.

There was one helicopter that did not throw anything. It was Flynn in the helicopter wondering if his friend is all right.

Sam, Freddie, Doyle, Michael, and Scarlet were hiding in a tunnel hoping not to get caught in the fire. Freddie was holding Sam close to his chest, protecting her. Zombies were getting burned even while trying to run.

The boss and his crew were watching the fire through the cameras. They were making sure that everything was destroyed. And when I say 'everything', I mean the zombies and maybe some of the innocent.

They waited 10 minutes before Scarlet said she thinks the fire stopped. They walked over a bridge Sam and Freddie holding hands not knowing that there are more zombies running around wildly, running toward the subway station.

They find their way to a place that had carnival stuff, like, a carousel, a swing set and other rides. (no tents). "Stay Close." Doyle announced as they went to rest there. Sam and Freddie (not holding hands anymore) went to sit on the swings, but did not swing.

Freddie's POV

Sam was looking down at the ground staring into space. Her blue eyes haven't had that beautiful sparkle it always had. 'I wonder what she's thinking about' I think to myself and as I did, a tear fell from her ocean eyes.

I rest my hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" I ask, rocking her a little. She looked at me, nodded, and looked back down.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask her. She sighs before answering.

"About how I don't have a family anymore." no wonder why she looked so vulnerable the whole way here. I remember that Jason said her mom died, but then we found her and she's probably officially gone.

I stood up, "Come here" I said. I pick her hand up. I got her up and I hugged Sam as she cried in my chest, gripping my shirt. I've never seen Sam cry so much in my life. I stroke her blonde curls. I love her so much.

I pulled away a little as she stopped crying. "I had something to tell you before I got rudely interrupted." I said annoyingly.

"What is it?" Sam asked, still a little upset.

I answered. It was something I wanted to tell her for SO long. I fiddled with my fingers afraid of what she'd say.

"I Like You." I really meant to say 'I Love You.'


	6. Chapter6: Hoping To Be Rescued

i28 Weeks Later

Chapter 6

(some changed sentences)

~Previously~

I stood up, "Come here" I said. I pick Sam's hand up. I got her up and I hugged her as she cried in my chest, gripping my shirt. I've never seen Sam cry so much in my life. I stroke her blonde curls. I love her so much.

I pulled away a little as she stopped crying. "I had something to tell you before I got rudely interrupted." I said annoyingly.

"What is it?" Sam asked, still a little upset.

I answered. It was something I wanted to tell her for SO long. I fiddled with my fingers afraid of what she'd say.

"I Like You." I really meant to say 'I Love You.'

~Now~

(I changed the summary a little)

Sam's POV

"What is it?" I asked. I looked up at him. Man, he is so cute. I looked back down.

Freddie sighed before saying…"I Like You.".

My head snapped up from hearing what he said. I look at him with wide eyes. I can't believe he just said that. "What?" I was to in shock to say anything else.

"No. Actually I don't like you." Wow that just made me 100% better *note my sarcasm* I felt pain in my chest. I crossed my arms and looked down, tears about to fall. "I Love You." He finally said. And with that he pressed his lips against mine. Now I really am 100% better. As I closed my eyes a tear fell from my right eye. Freddie moved his lips and we were kissing. He wrapped his arms around my waist and my hands were on his muscular chest. I moved my hands up and wrapped them around his neck. After 1 minute we stopped.

"I Love You Too." I said and he smiled real big as I did the same.

General POV

"We're all Fucked." Doyle says sitting on the Carousel with Scarlet.

"What about you?" Doyle asks Scarlet. "Why are you here?"

"Her mother…Had very special blood." Scarlet answers nodding her head towards Sam (after the kissing.). "A kind of immunity to the virus. Not all genetic traits are passed on, they can skip a generation or vanish all together."

"But she might have it." Doyle says. (A/N: They're talking about Sam's blood)

Scarlet looks towards him. "There's a possibility. So her life is far more valuable than mine…or yours."

He nods. "I get it."

"Doyle!" Doyle hears from the radio. "Doyle!". He picks up the radio.

"Yea?"

Flynn sighs in relief. "You made it. I knew you'd do it buddy. Listen I'm coming to you right now. Keep a look out okay. There's a chance that the infected have escaped the fire. I'll be there in about 60!" As this was said, Doyle's eyes widened. Then asked.

"minutes?"

"No. seconds" Then the conversation ended.

(While Scarlet and Doyle were talking)

Sam and Freddie were standing in front of each other. Sam looking down a little shy biting her lip and Freddie with his hands in his pockets. Freddie spoke up first.

"So are we a…um…couple or something?"

"I don't know. Do you want us to be?"

Freddie smiles. "Definitely." He kisses her cheek and she blushes.

There was silence until Freddie spoke again.

"So what do you think is happening in Seattle?" He asks. Sam's eyes widen.

"Oh my gosh. Carly." as Sam says this she pulls her green and black sidekick out (A/n: I thought that Sam should finally have something cool cause it's not fair that Carly and Freddie have a PearPhone but Sam doesn't and Jennette has a sidekick anyway. I saw it in one of her pics and yes it is green and black). Freddie comes up next to her.

"Ugh! There's no signal." suddenly she got 2 bars. "Never mind" she says and starts dialing Carly's number.

"Hello?" Carly asks.

"Oh thank God you're okay."

"huh? What's going on?"

Sam sighs. "Carly where are you?"

"At home why?"

"Have you been outside yet?"

"No?"

"Carly. I want you to look outside your window right now."

"Okay?"

*~*~Seattle~*~*

Carly gets up from the couch and goes over to the window (The area where Spencer's Bottle Bot is. Incase you forgot or know where the window is.)

She looks out and only see's cars driving and people walking normally.

*~*~Back To Sam and Freddie~*~*

"Uh Sam what's going on? Why do you want me to check out my window."

"What do you see?"

"Just moving cars, and people walking in the streets."

Sam had a confused look. "Nothing else?"

"No. Why? Am I suppose to see something?"

"Well, you might not believe me but there is something going on right now in Britain."

"What's that?"

"Zombies."

There was a pause before Carly answered. "Zombies?" Carly asked so not believing Sam. "Sam you have got to stop watching those horror movies."

"Carly, I'm not kidding there are zombies chasing us arou-" Sam was cut off by Doyle.

"Kay kids come on!"

"Gotta go and be careful just incase. Bye!"

Sam and Freddie ran up to Doyle. He had his arm around Scarlet's waist helping her walk. When they started to walk they saw a lot of the infected people.

"Get down!" Doyle Yelled/whispered. They all lay down on the LONG pieces of grass (almost the size of wheat but a little shorter).

"I see you. I'm coming in." Flynn says through the radio. "Jesus Doyle you got some people with you. What's with those people?" Flynn is a bit angered by not knowing there would be people with him. Flynn brings the helicopter to a stop still in the air. Wind blowing everywhere. Doyle finally see's a dark skinned man driving the helicopter.

Doyle gets up and runs toward the helicopter as Flynn brings it down a bit. "Doyle!" Flynn yells over the sound of the flying vehicle. "Who the fuck are those people? I can't take them."

"Don't take them over the Base. Take them over the channel!" Doyle says, also yelling over the sound.

"What?"

"You gotta get these kids out of here Flynn!"

"What the fuc-" Flynn was cut off.

"I'm not leaving them!"

All of a sudden, Michael gets up and run toward them yelling: "GET ME OUTTA HEEEERE!" Everyone else (Sam, Freddie and Scarlet) yells for him to come back. As they do, Michael hooks his arm over the helicopter's legs.

"Hey!" Flynn yells at him. "Hey, get the fuck off of that!" Flynn starts moving the helicopter making Michael swing around as he gets yelled at by Flynn. Flynn keeps moving around with Michael swinging and Flynn happens the fly over to the side where the undead are running toward them. "Ahhh. Come on you fuckers!" Flynn tilts the vehicle forward a bit and the swirling thing on top split up the zombies. As he did this, Michael was getting blood all over him. Zombies body parts flying around.

Doyle, Scarlet, Sam, and Freddie start to run. At times Doyle would turn around and shoot some of the infected.

Michael finally slips from the helicopter onto the ground. Freddie grabs Sam's hand as they run.

"Doyle! Come in Doyle!" Flynn yells into the headset for the radio as he fly's the vehicle a little into the air. "You need to get to the stadium! Ditch those people! I'm not taking them!" and with that, Flynn fly's away. Doyle, Scarlet, Sam, and Freddie run towards a gate. They get through and get down to the ground holding their hands to their ears except for Doyle who gets his gun ready.

The zombies come in after them and Doyle starts to shoot at them as they run. Luckily there were only 3 that he had to shoot thanks to Flynn.

"Come in come in. Flynn damn I know you can hear me. Fuck the code red, fuck the chief of command I'm stuck here and I need a distraction!" Doyle says into the headset. (A/N: at the end of that sentence Doyle says something but that is the only curse word I NEVER use. It's the bad word after Gods name.) "You better fuckin' be there cuz we will be."

Doyle see's Sam get up next to him. "Hey you okay?" Sam nods. "Okay I need you to help me, you and your friend over there okay?" Sam nods again. They see more zombies coming. "Kay we gotta go!" Doyle says as he helps Sam up. "GO GO GO GO GO GO!" He yells and they start to run. Again.


	7. Chapter 7: Doyle's Last Day

i28 Weeks Later

Chapter 7

~*~*Previously*~*~

"Come in, come in. Flynn damn I know you can hear me. Fuck the code red, fuck the chief of command I'm stuck here and I need a distraction!" Doyle says into the headset. (A/N: at the end of that sentence Doyle says something but that is the only curse word I NEVER use. It's the bad word after Gods name.) "You better fuckin' be there cuz we will be."

Doyle see's Sam get up next to him. "Hey you okay?" Sam nods. "Okay I need you to help me, you and your friend over there okay?" Sam nods again. They see more zombies coming.

(If you want this is when the 2nd theme song plays. It's in my profile. Start it at 0:30.)

"Kay we gotta go!" Doyle says as he helps Sam up. "GO GO GO GO GO GO!" He yells and they start to run. Again.

~*~*Now*~*~

They keep running straight forward. Scarlet looks back and see's the mob of zombies coming after them. Doyle turns and the others keep running. He shoots at some more zombies. And follows them again. They run down the street as fast as they can. As they turn, Sam and Freddie, who were in front, spotted smoke. But it wasn't just any smoke (you'll find out what it does soon). "Get back! Get back! Get in the car!"

Sam and Freddie stop and run the other direction toward the car Scarlet was telling them to get in. they get in on time with about 2 seconds to spear before the zombies came banging on the windows. Sam and Freddie were in the back, Doyle in the passenger's seat, Scarlet in the driver's seat (which is on the right instead of the left), Sam behind Scarlet and Freddie behind Doyle.

They cover their mouths and noses with their shirts as the smoke was about to pass by. Sam was scared as hell as much as Freddie was. Freddie saw this and, with his arm that was not holding his shirt up to his mouth and nose, he wrapped it around Sam, holding her for protection. Doyle locked the locks and anything that could let the zombies in. as the smoke passes by, the zombies blood fly out of their mouths onto the car. And they fall to their death. But after that one zombie comes back up and bangs a few times and finally falls down. Sam and Freddie breathe heavily still holding their shirts to their mouths and noses. Scarlet tries to start the car.

"Okay we're going to be fine. Alright. Just keep trying." Doyle says to Scarlet.

"But it won't start." She says.

They kept trying to start the car hoping to get out alive. Little did they know one of them might not.

Four men were walking through the smoke with big blowtorches. Doyle turns around and see fire through the fog.

"It won't start!" Scarlet exclaims.

"All right" Doyle starts. "Drive the car when I tell you okay? You get the kids to the stadium."

(Pic of Doyle and Michael are in my profile)

Before Doyle gets out of the car he turns to Scarlet one more time and says "I'll meet you there."

Sam and Freddie don't like this. They follow where he is going with there eyes (They are still in the car). "Doyle!" Sam and Freddie yell through there shirts. Doyle gets to the back of the car and starts to push it. It starts to move and he runs while pushing it forward. Freddie watches him but Sam turns around so she won't see any more 'surprises'. Doyle turns his head and see's the people coming with their blowtorches.

"GO!" Doyle yells to Scarlet while still pushing. "GO! GO!"

And his last word was "GOOOOOOOOOOO!" before the men activated their blowtorches and he burned to death.


	8. Chapter 8: Separated

i28 Weeks Later

Chapter 8

~*~*Previously*~*~

"Doyle!" Sam and Freddie yell through there shirts. Doyle gets to the back of the car and starts to push it. It starts to move and he runs while pushing it forward. Freddie watches him but Sam turns around so she won't see any more 'surprises'. Doyle turns his head and see's the people coming with their blowtorches.

"GO!" Doyle yells to Scarlet while still pushing. "GO! GO!"

And Doyle's last word was "GOOOOOOOOOOO!" before the men activated their blowtorches and he burned to death.

~*~*Now*~*~

"GOOOOOOOOOOO!" Doyle screams before he burns.

Sam turns around and see's Doyle's figure still walking but slowing down and it eventually fell.

Sam starts to tear up again but holds it in. "Oh My God!" She yells through her shirt and turns back around. Freddie is in total shock. He turns back also and puts his free arm around Sam.

Scarlet keeps driving the car, upset about Doyle. She was also starting to like him. If you know what I mean.

Sam's POV

I can't believe what just happened. Doyle burned in the fire to save us. A tear falls out of my eye as Freddie holds me with his muscular arms. I swear I almost fell asleep in as he held me but I had to stay focused incase more unexpected things happen.

While Scarlet drive's the car I start to think about what will happen next.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Freddie tells me. I don't move. I'm too in shock. I don't even blink until I feel the car move. I thought the car was about to tip over but it was just Scarlet swerving the car. She's driving real fast. I see Freddie look out the window. When he does he grips me tighter before yelling.

"Scarlet!" Scarlet looks at Freddie and see's him looking through the window. She turns toward the window on her right and see a helicopter.

"Fuck!" When Scarlet cursed the helicopter started shooting at us. I got closer to Freddie getting scared. Scarlet drive's faster and Freddie and I start to get thrown around in the car. My eyes widen when I see Scarlet start to drive toward a subway station. She goes through and I feel bumps as the car goes downs the small set of stairs. She drives keeps driving until there was no way to go when you're in a car.

"Shit." Scarlet says seeing no way out.

Scarlet stops the car. "Okay let's go."

We get out of the car looking around. Scarlet get's her seatbelt off and get's out also. We walk to the escalators. "Hold on to the rail." Scarlet tells us. It's dark so that means we can't see. I try to walk down and so does Freddie. "Careful guys." I am scared out of my mind. I don't even know where I'm going. What if there was one of … those things…walking around and coming toward us. OMiGosh! I don't wanna think about that. "Okay." Scarlet says as she turns on the Night Vision light in the gun that belonged to Doyle. I really wish he was here. (A/N: I almost cried at that part thinking what will happen next with the kids. I didn't like the ending. It was So sad.) "Okay I can see, I can see." she repeats 'I can see' which is annoying. "Keep going down." No Duh. That's what we're doing. That's all we can do until we get to the bottom. Sorry I'm just FREAKING OUT!

We finally get to the bottom and I'm guessing we are now walking through the hall. Freddie has been holding my hand the entire time. I love holding his hand. Scarlet suggest we go against the wall so we won't trip that easily. What does she mean. oh no. please don't tell me are walking on top of dead bodies. I bite my lip and shut my eyes tight for about 2 seconds. I wish this was a dream. Wait maybe it is and it just so happens to be a LONG dream. I pinch Freddie's hand to see what happens.

"OW!" Freddie yells. "What the hell was that for?"

"I wanted to see if this was a dream." I say.

"Well then pinch yourself."

"No!"

"Why?"

"It'll hurt!"

"So you pinch me?"

"Duh!"

"Okay you guys just focus!" Scarlet yells at us. We obeyed. Scarlet sighs. "Now stop arguing and lets start walking." she finishes in a much calmer voice. Freddie and I start to walk again. "Okay stay close." Freddie grabs my hand. "Now get off the wall and go forward until I say stop." Freddie guides me. We take about 3 steps. "Stop." We stop. "You both are in front f another escalator. Sam, you grab a rail on you right and Freddie, you grab one on the left." we do as she says. "Now go down. Slowly." Freddie lets go of my hand and we use both hands to go down.

We took at least 7 steps. When will this be over. I want to get this over with already. At times Scarlet will say: "Stop!" getting me scared and telling me or Freddie to take a big step or something like that. I would also step on something hearing a crunching sound making me scream. The best part so far was hearing Freddie scream like a girl whenever I screamed. After a few more steps of yelling and getting more scared, I trip and fall down the stairs holding my head so I won't hurt it and get brain damage or something. I also hear Freddie screaming and more thumps. I guess he fell too.

I hear Scarlet calling our names. I fall to the ground and hear nothing more as I run away scared out of my mind.

Freddie's POV

I hear Sam scream as she falls. I happen to fall too. Scarlet calls for our names. After I hit the bottom, I can't hear anything except Scarlet still calling for us. Where's Sam?

"Freddie!" I hear Scarlet call.

"Scarlet!" I guess she found me since I saw a green light coming toward me.

"I'm hear, I'm hear." she says to me. She takes my hand and helps me up. "Don't worry. We'll find Sam."

She says. But then…

I heard Scarlet scream. I also hear rawring.

Then there was smacking, smashing and more. I crawl away backwards muffling my screams. I see the green light flashing. Then I see…

Jason.

Sam's dad.

Oh god.

I also see he had the gun and bashing Scarlet's head in. her blood squirting everywhere. I was in total shock.


	9. Chapter 9: Alone?

i28 Weeks Later

Chapter 9

Only a few more chapters left.

~*~*Previously*~*~

I heard Scarlet scream. I also hear rawring.

Then there was smacking, smashing and more. I crawl away backwards muffling my screams. I see the green light flashing. Then I see…

Jason.

Sam's dad.

Oh god.

~*~*Now*~*~

I also see he had the gun and bashing Scarlet's head in. her blood squirting everywhere. I was in total shock.

What do I do now? I wish I can just find Sam and get the hell out of hear.

I don't like the sound of Scarlet getting her face bashed in. I still can't see. It's too dark. After 5 more smashes everything was silent. I hope he can't find me.

Since I heard nothing I thought I could call for Sam.

"SAAAAM! WHERE ARE YOU?" I scream. I can't lose the girl I love. I see the green light again and it's on the floor. I get up and pick it up. I look through it. EWWW this place is GROSS. Lots of burnt bodies from the fire earlier. I look around some more. Oh no.

Scarlet was on the floor. Dead. With her eyes opened which was creeping me out.

Now to try and find Sam.

Sam's POV

I was walking around in a hall with a train on either side of me. At least I could see now. I'm terrified not knowing what's going to happen. I was biting my lip constantly. I think it might start to bleed soon. As I walk I hear something. Like, something was knocked over. I got scared. I almost trip over a body on the floor. Why is this happening?

"Freddie?" I ask hopping it was him who made that noise. "Freddie!" I yell. I whimper after I don't hear anything. WHY ME? "Scarlet?". Nothing.

Freddie please be all right. Also Scarlet.

I take 2 more steps until I hear running foot steps. I gasp and turn around.

No. no no no no no. this can't be happening. Oh my gosh. I'm sure if this was a dream I'd wake up now.

When I turned around I saw him. My dad. Blood all over him, his eyes dark red, breathing heavy, and looking like…he's…about to…run toward me. I stand there paralyzed but still breathing. No no no no no.

He stares at me before he … runs.

Toward me.


	10. Chapter 10: Coming Home

i28 Weeks Later

Thaanx for your reviews!

Chapter 10!

~*~*Previously*~*~

No. no no no no no. this can't be happening. Oh my gosh. I'm sure if this was a dream I'd wake up now.

When I turned around I saw him. My dad. Blood all over him, his eyes dark red, breathing heavy, and looking like…he's…about to…run toward me. I stand there paralyzed but still breathing. No no no no no.

He stares at me before he … runs.

Toward me.

~*~*Now*~*~

I'm still standing. Still paralyzed.

He stares at me before he … runs.

Toward me.

He gets to me and pushes me to the ground sliding a little. I squint my eyes a little because of the blood from his mouth. He's pinned me down gripping my wrists. He lowers a little about 2 inches. Then I hear a voice.

"NOOOO!" My 'dad' lowers more fast enough to bite my neck, But…before he did so, I gain more strength and pushed him off of me. I crawl backwards. He stands up slowly while looking at me. He runs toward me again but I hear to gun shots.

He's still standing. He tries to run toward me again but a bullet went through his head and he fell. I sit there on the floor with my hands on my mouth in total shock. Tears well up in my eyes to fast I didn't get to try and blink them away. I only shed one tear.

Someone comes up to me. I look up and see it was Freddie. He kneels down to me. I hug him tightly. He does the same. He pulled away, caressed my cheek and kissed me. It lasted for 1 whole minute.

We walk out of the station. The stadium was about 15 feet away. As we walk there I realize Scarlet isn't with us.

"Freddie?"

"Yea?" he takes my hand.

"Where's Scarlet?" he hesitates.

"She's gone." My eyes widen.

"So…we're alone? No one is with us. We're by ourselves surrounded by those…things?" I can't believe we're all alone.

"We're not alone. And we're going to get home." he turns his head toward me. "I Promise." that made me smile.

We get to the stadium. Through the field. We see Flynn in his helicopter. He gets off the seat inside and points his gun at us. "Stop." He tells us and we obey. Freddie get's in front of me hiding me behind him but I stick my head out from behind him so I can see what's happening. "Where's Doyle?" Flynn asks, his voice echoing through the stadium. If he only knew. Since we haven't answered he screams and I flinch a little. "WHERE'S DOYLE?" Freddie shakes his head slowly.

"It's just us." Freddie answers. Flynn slowly lowers his gun. He motions for us to come toward him with his hand.

"Come on. Get in." he says. We still don't move. Still shocked about what's happened. "Come on!" he waves for us to come. Freddie takes my hand again and we walk to the helicopter. We get in and Flynn gets everything ready so we can go. He starts flying the vehicle.

I look out the window. "Where do you guys wanna go?".

Freddie answers.

"Seattle."

* * *

A/N: This is where I was planning on stopping the story but there will be a Sequel. There's going to be Drama but there will be more zombies.

The Sequel will be called 'iLove and Zombies' (making it right now)

Hope you liked the story. Tune in for the next chapter.

~*Beautiful Nightmare (I'm thinking about changing my username to Beautiful Liar. What do you think?)


	11. Warning!

**HEY GUYS!**

**I thought I should tell you that I'm going to be putting a few changes in i28 Weeks Later. Maybe a few chapters in between. I don't know. But I do know I'm going to be adding things, make some corrections, anything I could.**

**I just thought I should warn you in case you get confused with what's happening with i28 Weeks Later.**

**All right well, that's about it. So after I do these changes I hope you enjoy the story my first update might be up date today or tomorrow. Still don't know.**

**Oh! And I'm going to be writing another story.**

**JEEPERS CREEPERS!**

**Category: ICARLY!**

**PAIRING: Well, DUH! Of COURSE it's SEDDIE!**

**Anyway…Bye!**

**~*Beautiful Nightmare**


End file.
